The Forgotten Winchester
by RebeccaBlackPotterLupin
Summary: This is the story of Sam's twin sister Rebecca "Beck" Winchester and what she has to face in this world. How she has to deal with a family that doesn't care about her and how she over comes her part to help as many people as she can. This is her side of the story : This starts in S1E2 and continues on through the series. Characters may be added. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Okay so everyone knows the story of the two brothers who saved the world countless of times. Of course after setting it todie. Good well I'm here to tell you a different side of the story. Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, Hello my name is Rebecca Mary Winchester. Yes Winchester, those two idgets are infact my brothers.

You see that November night no one saw the second crib in the corner of the room. I wasn't much of a crier and didn't really care that Sammy got all the attention. I think I even knew then that I wasn't wanted. Anyway I'm Sammy's ten minute younger twin sister. We look alike in every aspect except height. While Sammy is gigantor I'm a nice average height of 5"6. Same colour hair, eyes and skin tone. So anyway while John, who I refuse to call dad got Sammy and Dean out he completely forgot to get lil' old me out of the burning nursery. Two firemen rescued me. And that was the first in many, many, many times Sammy has been saved but not me. That night was the start of it all.

Another time I can remember I think Dean was nine and Sammy and I were five, something called a shtriga came into our motel room while Dean was somewhere else. God knows were. It never touch Sammy only me but Dad and Dean didn't care, they only had eyes for Sammy. They always forgot about me. By the time I was ten I was getting my transfer scripts for different schools myself. I went out got food for me, clothes, heck everything I need I got myself. While Sammy had John and Dean getting everything for him hand and foot.

I'm not bitter about it really I'm not. They are good people just seem to forget that I was there to. I forgave them a long time ago. If you're wondering what that means well I'll explain.

When I was fifteen I decided that enough was enough after almost being killed by a werewolf and John and Dean nor Sammy seemed to care that I was going to die from blood loss. So I walked out the door saying I was going to get some air. Not that anyone really cared. I walked out the door and headed to a hospital. After I was fixed and ready to go I decided I didn't need them and they obviously didn't need me. I left without a backward glance. That's not to say that I didn't keep an eye on them just never entered their line of view of even the same state as them. I was bitter and sad that they didn't even care I was gone. Like they looked for a day or to but that was it.

I hitched a ride to some hunter's bar that I heard John and Bobby Singer talk about. Bobby being more of a Dad to me than John. The name of the bar was Harvelles Roadhouse. After talking with the owner and telling her the truth, while begging and I mean full on begging her not to tell John, she let me stay. Her daughter Jo became one of my best friends, we were like Sammy and Dean. Inseparable and ready to do anything for each other. I stayed there for three years making a proper family with Jo and Ellen and later Ash. They were the best years of my life, but then I knew that I had to hunt. I need to hunt, I missed it. So after Ellen threaten to kill me if I got hurt I went on the road.

I had a much better time than when I was with my first family. Jo rang me practically every day tell me to make sure I was safe and what I was missing. She never asked me to go home. Life was good, I earned a reputation for myself as one of the best hunters around, though no one knew it was actually me but Ellen, Ash, Bobby and Jo. Yes I did keep in contact with Bobby he promised not to mention anything to John. Any hoo most of the Hunter community knew me as Beck Christo. A young man who came out of nowhere and no one has seem. Just the fact that cases hunters have a hard time with Beck will do the job. I laughed my ass off when I found out people thought I was a boy, but never corrected anyone who said. It's hilarious.

So that's where I am present day sitting in my '77 Chevy, what I like chevvys it was probable the only thing John and me agreed on. I'm twenty two and single and happy with my life. I heard a year or so ago that the perfect son Sammy had run off to college when he turned eighteen. Haha I say John wasn't happy about that. I mean Sammy gone off and not want to kiss his ass. Dean must feel so betrayed as his favourite sibling abandoned him as well. Well good for Sammy let him do what he wants, it's not as if it can affect me in any way. Life is good. I'm on my way to some small town called Black water ridge to hunt something. A monster I think. All I know is that every twenty three years or so twenty people go missing and never come back and their bodies are never found. There are a few creatures that it could be but I won't find out until I get there. Which I'm still a few hours away.

I decide to pull over because A) I'm starving and B) My ass was staring to get sore from sitting down for so long. Ant before you go all like you'll be sitting down at the diner, well I know but just go along with me. So I enter the small truck stop diner and order a cheeseburger and fries. Can't go wrong there. It didn't take long for the waitress who honestly is not important enough for me to describe so imagine her anyway you want to, to bring me out my food. I'm not proud to say that I demolished my burger in under three minutes. I know I know not a proud moment but like I said I was starved.

Food finished I knew I had to leave for the road again because seriously I wanted to get there and get this over with so that I can take a trip to the Grand Canyon again, that was a fun time. So back in my baby I pulled away from the diner knowing that I'll never being seeing it again and drove in the direction of the small town.

And sure enough when I arrived in those few hours later the town had lived up to my expectations. Boring and quiet with nothing but those mysterious disappearances to make the town any interesting. In a town like this everything is easy to find so within a few minutes of being in the town border I found the ranger office.

Another couple of minutes sorting through my fake IDs. Yes in this profession you have to have fake ID's. I finally got the one I was looking for before stepping out of my car and heading towards the small building. What I failed to see was the '67 black Chevy Impala parked in the small car park also. And I mean this w's a small car park so how could I miss it but I did. So I had no idea how interesting things were going to get. If I had I might have turned around let them sort it out. I would have ran and not stopped until there was at least two states between us. But again I have to say I didn't notice that stupid car parked so I went into the building. I went into a situation stone cold blind.

**This is the first time I am trying to write fan fiction please let me know if this story is shit. Review and add. I should be updating this story daily and would love to know if I should continue. I've been thinking of this story for a while and decided to go head with it. Thanks for reading this far!**

**Rebecca xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

So where was I, oh yeah I went in stone cold blind.

I walked into the ranger office, the place seemed nice and friendly. Open windows, light flooding the area, pictures painting the walls. Showing character, practically leading me into false security. I should have known better, no case is ever easy. But I didn't know and here's what happened.

Now if you're wondering how I recognised my brothers standing if I hadn't seen them since I was fifteen then you clear are either stupid or didn't read the first chapter properly, so I'll say it again for all out there. I KEPT AN EYE ON THEM OVER THE YEARS. Think that help? Any way standing in front of me was none other than Dean and Sammy.

I am ashamed to say that yes, yes I did infact half scream, which was stupid because they through their attention to me. God Dean hasn't changed a bit. Still with the leather jackets, jeans and biker boots. And what the hell was Sammy doing here!? I thought he was being Joe College, you know sucking it to the old man. But here he was standing in his tall glory.

"Are you here with these two ma'am?" the guy who I hadn't previously seen standing there asked. He frightened me. I know the boring towns' folk faceted the hunter. "'Cause if you are, I was just telling them that the young girl's brother is fine, he's not due back until the end of the month."

"No I'm not with these two I'm with the wild life centre and I was sent to investigate the forest in this area," I replied with as much self control as possible. I could feel tears burning my eyes from seeing my so called family again face to face for the first time. Please, please, Please don't let them recognise me. Please think I'm some random hunter who they don't need to care about.

I noticed from the corner of my eye though Bonnie and Clyde were giving each other looks that said they were suspicious of something. Maybe they're just suspicious of me being a hunter, not the family member they IGNORED! But who knows Sammy is smart enough to get into college maybe he's smart enough to figure it out.

"I have my warrant here if you'd like to see it?" I said while going to my bag to get the fake warrant out. I'm just that awesome that I forged the document a few days ago.

Snatching the document he took a look at it, before putting on the table. "Sorry Ma'am you look so young I just thought you were friends with that Haley girl asking questions for her." The man who's name I can't be bothered to learn said looking slightly sorry about accusing me.

"It's alright, but I'm going to have to have a list of all the people who have gone into the park to camp in the last month please." During this hole ordeal Dean and Sammy were silently looking between me and the ranger, obviously coming to the conclusion that I was all a hunter. Or at least that's what I think, because I'm not a mind reader. I don't think so anyway.

"Right away Ma'am." And of he shuffled to the desk in the back of the room.

As soon as he wasn't in hearing distance anymore the Chucked brother's pounced, literally. I swear for a moment I had a flash of looking at two lions about to chase their prey. It was quite scary looking, and those looks are pointed at me at the present moment.

"Who are you?" Always straight to the point aren't you Sammy. Ugh I hate that. I probably hate everything about him but still.

"Well isn't it obvious, I'm a hunter working a case. I could tell you are hunters too," I said trying not to look suspicious of lying, well half lying, through my ass.

"Why do you look so familiar then?" Dean countered. Damn it HD to be him who was recognising me. You'd think it would be Sammy but Dean has always been smarter, just never showed it. Well time for me to steer him clear of thinking of his little sis then shouldn't I?

"Oh I get asked that all the time. Apparently I have a resemblance to some girl who went missing a few years ago. What was her name again… I think Rebecca something. But I'm sorry to say my name is Beck, Beck Christo. If you want you can call my Mom" I said with as little emotion as possible, now I was lying through my teeth. And you might think I'm crazy for mentioning, well, me. But that's the whole idea. They know I ran away, why the hell would I say something that would tell who I am. Hello it's perfect, steer them so off the path that they'll never know it's me.

I noticed after saying what I said about well, me, that Dean's eyes flashed guilty for a second. Like he regret how he treated me. Nah not possible they don't care. And Sammy, well he didn't show any remorse what so ever at the mentioning of his twin. Thanks Sam real nice.

"No way, you're Beck Christo. As in the Beck Christo. The guy who strikes fear in monsters everywhere. Dude I thought you were… a dude!" Dean said after a minute pause. Hehe nice to know even my oldest brother is impressed with me. I could see Sam's confusion about Dean's statement. Well that's what happens when you abandon the hunting world, you miss all the gossip. You should know that hunters love to gossip.

"Yeah people always assume that I'm a guy and then are pretty shocked when it turns out I'm a female." I laughed. It was sort of ironic that I'm in the same room as Dean and the golden child yet here I was getting all the attention. Good to know that it was just when it was Rebecca Winchester in the room Sammy got everything. Really helps… NOT.

Before Dean or Sam could say anything else the ranger came back in hearing range with a small pile of papers. "Here you go."

"Thank you, see you again soon," I thanked the man before walking out the door. I didn't spare a glance to the two there men in the room. I did have a false reputation to up keep in front of the nameless ranger.

I didn't hear the ending conversation between my brothers and the man for obvious reasons but I did wait for them outside the building. I just knew they had more questions. What, just because they don't know a thing about me doesn't mean I don't know anything about them. I happen to be a good sister, they just weren't good to me. Like there was a time when Sam was in college and I protected Dean from a couple of Vetala. Of course he didn't know I was there and thought he got out on his own, but the truth he had help from me. Also help with a case that was happening close to Stanford. I do help my brothers, it's just they don't help me.

"So seeing as we're both here working on the same case, do you want to work together?" I asked when tweedledum and tweedledee walk up to me. I was half hoping they would just say no and tell me they've got it. Sadly though they accepted. Why did I ask, there is another opportunity I've thrown away where I could have escaped.

"Let's head to that girl Haley's house. I wanna see if that ranger was telling the truth," Dean said with a far away look in his eye.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed. He looked over at me embarrassed, I just snickered. Some things never change.

"Sure I'll just follow behind you. Which car is yours?" I asked. I knew of course but again keeping up appearances, don't want to have them watching me closer.

After them agreeing with this we parted ways. Them in front and me behind, just like the good old days. I found that once I got in my car I could breathe again. I didn't realise how much they had an effect on me until I was away from them. I really don't know how I would have acted if they had known it was me.

The drive to this unknown girl's house wasn't as long as I needed it to be, but life just isn't fair. I got out of my car and walked behind them to the front door of the of the pretty ordinary looking house. Dean knock on the door.

"Hi you must me Haley Collins. My name is Dean, this Sam. We're rangers. And she is Beck from the wildlife centre. Ranger Wilkinson sent us." Dean said when the door opened. Well it's good to know the name of the ranger. I probably won't remember it but still. Haley was just like the ranger had apparently said from the look on Dean's face. "We'd would just like to ask you a few questions about your brother Tommy."

"Let me see some ID" was her response. Smart girl. Always ask for ID, even if the ID she is about to see is fake. All three of us took out our respective ID and held them up for her to see.

"Here you go," Dean again.

"Come on in," She spoke after a moment of studying them.

"Thanks"

We walk in to the house. It didn't look to shabby. Looked normal and homey to be honest. A house that I would like to live in some day. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dean and Haley still standing at the door.

"That yours," I heard Haley say looking in the direction of the Impala. Dean looked a little smug when he replied that it was. I wasn't eavesdropping I just happened to overhear their conversation because they were talking to loud.

"So if Tommy not due back for a while how do you know something's wrong?" Sam questioned altered we had walked through into a sitting room slash dinner room. There was a young boy maybe sixteen or seventeen sitting at the table. Haley was giving him food.

"He checks in everyday by cell," she says. "He emails photos, stupid little videos… but we haven't heard anything in over three days."

"Well maybe he can't get cell reception." (Sam)

"He's got a satellite phone too."

"Could it be he's just having fun and forgot to check in?" Dean asked. It's pretty obvious that wasn't the case but Dean was stupid enough to ask. Judging from what the boy's reply was.

"He wouldn't do that." He defend. I decided to stay silent. Let my brothers have their bonding moment over a case

"Our parents are gone," Haley tried to explain for her brother's outburst. "It's just my two brothers and me. We like to keep pretty close tabs on each other.

I know how you feel sister.

"Can I see the pictures he sent you." And back to Sammy. Not that I care. Not in the slightest. Nope.

"Yeah." She went and showed us her computer. "That's Tommy." A video with a young man came on screen.

"_Hey Haley, day six. We're still out near Black water Ridge, we're fine, keeping safe. So don't worry, talk to you tomorrow."_

I noticed something passing by in the background of the video. And from the look on Sam's face she did to.

"Well we'll find your brother, we're heading out to Black water Ridge first thing," Dean told her.

"Then maybe I'll see you there" She smirked. After noticing the looks she was getting though she continued quickly. "Look, I can't sit around her anymore, so I hired a guide. I'm heading out there tomorrow and I'm gonna find Tommy myself"

"I think I know how you feel," Dean and I said at the same time. He shot me a weird look.

"Hey you mind forwarding these to me?" Sam butted in ruining whatever bonding moment we were having.

"Sure," Haley said.

After getting the messages we left the girl and her brother in peace. I was walking to my baby when dean asked me if I wanted to go with them to research.

"Actually I already looked up everything. I thought you would have done that. Anyway, I'm off to talk to the only person left alive after all the attacks. You can tag along if you want?" What I did my research. It wasn't my fault the two idgets didn't. And I was certainly not doing more research willingly.

"Nah its fine," Dean said sounding annoyed that I was kind of berating them. Which I was and Sam just looked passed because I knew something he didn't. Wow flash back to childhood there. Ugh I don't want to think about that.

"Give me your number and I'll call you about what I find," I told him grudgingly. I really don't want his number but I need it.

Finally I got to leave the presence of two of the people I hate most in the world. You can hate even if you love them it's a fact. I knew what they were going to do next. Look at the video footage that Tommy took. So I headed to the Survivor's house to have a chat with him.

"Hi my name is Beck Christo. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second sir," I said as politely as I could when he opened the door.

"Come on in. I don't know what you need with me," The man Mr. Shaw said.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to ask you about that time you and your family were attacked. And I'm going to need the truth" I answered.

"It's public record. I was a kid. My parents were attacked by a …" Mr Shaw cut off.

"A Grizzly?. Other people went missing. Was that a grizzly too. And the people this year as well. I might be able to stop it with your help." I interrogated him.

"I don't that," He mumbled. "Beside that nobody believed me. Why would you?"

"Well sir. You'll find that I may be more open minded then folk around here."

"I saw nothing," He spoke in a low frightened voice. "It moved too fast to see, it hid to well. I heard it though, a roar, like… no man or animal I ever heard."

"It came at night? Got inside your tent?"

"It got inside our cabin!" He shuddered. "I was sleep in front of the fireplace when it happened. I didn't even hear it until my parents screamed."

"I'm so sorry Sir."

"I don't know why it left me alive. Did leave me this though" He dragged the collar of his shirt down and showed me three claw like scars.

"Thank you so much Sir. I'll be sure to catch the monster. Take care sir." I said in a almost whisper before heading to the door.

Just before for I closed the door I heard a soft 'thank you for believing me'. I felt bad for bringing up those memories up for him. But I had no choice. Now it's off to phone the lovely Dean Winchester. Note the sarcasm please. But first I'm bucking myself into a motel and sleeping for twenty years.

I drive from Mr Shaw's house to the only motel I saw. After bucking a single room for myself from a zombie like front desk person. I walked into a blank musky smelling room. Hmm home sweet home for the night. Dumping my bag on the small sofa I got my phone out and dial the number.

"Hello," a gruff voice answered.

"Hey it's Beck."

"Hi, what you got."

"Just that the man saw nothing. A thing got into his cabin by picking the lock and dragged his parents screaming off into the forest."

"So it's not a demon or ghost."

"No it's definitely corporeal." Wow big words, that has to be Sam.

"Whatever that's all I found out. Now I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early." With that said I hang up the phone and throw it across the room. I just want to sleep now. Today had been very stressful and I think I deserve it. Don't you?

God I can't wait to tell Jo about this. She'll probably want to get out here as fast as possible so she can kick their ass's. That would be a sight to see. I'll call her tomorrow right now though it's time for bed.

After having a nice long shower and setting salt lines at all the exits I finally crawled into the half comfortable bed and feel into a deep sleep. Dreaming of memories I hadn't thought about in years. Dreading of what was to come tomorrow.

***************************************************************************************************************************"*****

**Hello Everyone who Reads this.**

**I wanna thank the person who review this story and to the THREE people who followed. I can't find your names since I'm still new to this process but you have my greatest thanks and it's because of you and Everyone reading this that I continued to write this story. When I find out your names I'll put them at the start of the story. I hope this chapter meets up to the expectations of the first. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow. Promise! I hope I portrayed Dean and Sam okay. If not I'm sorry.**

**Again please let me know your thoughts on this story. I don't care if it's bad. Bad criticism is good for improving my story.  
Thanks for reading**

**Love Rebecca xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

_The room was dark, no windows, the walls dirty. Nothing in the room to give any indication were I was. I was alone at first then suddenly John Winchester appeared. He was shouting at me. Words that I couldn't hear but had a feeling I knew. Suddenly in his place is Dean and he's looking at me so disappointed, as though he's disgusted by me. And last to appear is Sam, who held a gun in his hand. He pointed it at me. I tried to beg him not to shoot me, but the words wouldn't come out. He aims the gun and pulled the trigger…_

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Oh god what the hell was that. Oh the door, my brain is still a little hazy from that freaky dream. Wait why was some at my door at… I look over at the clock… 6:30 in the morning.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Alright, alright I'm coming," I half shout half groan. Practically having to drag myself out of bed. Future reference to my character I hate getting up early. I mean I get up if I have to but I love sleep. Note the drool patch on the pillow that agrees with me.

I get to door, not caring what I looked like to be honest, which was possible worse than any of the monsters I've hunted. I opened the door and found Dean standing at my door.

"What!?" I growled. Yep, really not a morning person.

"Wow down cujo. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be leaving in half an hour to check out the woods," He looked mildly disgusted at my attire, to be honest though who cares, I want a guy who A) isn't my BROTHER and B) likes me for me and not my looks. None of which was standing in front of me. If Dean is how I remember then B) is so out of the question for me.

"Great see ya," And the door slammed shut in his face.

Yay, I get to spend a whole day with my "Family". Sounds great. Now I'm sorry to the clean freaks out there but since I had a shower last night I'm not having one now. I only have showers once a day. I just don't have time for more to be honest. And I'm too lazy.

I went over to my bag that I tossed on the sofa and looked through it. In the end I decided on wearing grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt with boots. Not very sexy but comfortable. I got a red backpack from my bag and started to pack provisions: Two flare guns, two standard guns, one rifle, two silver throwing knives, five salt rounds, silver bullets, five energy bars, five meatball subs, three litre containers of water and pretty much anything else I could think of. Meatball subs because I do need to eat. Clearly that has been pointed out before.

With ten minutes to spare I walk out of the colourless room and head to the front desk. A new zombie was standing there. The same expression painted on its face as the last one. I sort of feel sorry for the poor bastards to be honest, but not bad enough to be nice to them.

"I'm checking out."

"Is that cash or credit?" God even her voice is toneless, I mean how's that possible?

"Cash," One thing I learnt over the years, always pay by cash, never credit.

After paying and walking away from the zombie my nickname for all front desk people. I went out into the parking lot to wait. I don't want to do this, but I know I have to. Stupid morality why do I have you?

I waited a few quiet minutes in peace. Enjoying the cool breeze, not cold enough to freeze, just cold enough to keep me cool. You know looking around at the scenery here, when I'm too old to hunt I think I might like to settle down somewhere like here. A quiet, boring town, with nice scenery. We're I can relax and know my neighbours.

"Hey, you ready?" Sam called over. And there ends my inner monologue of the future, aren't you glad.

"Yep, I take it we're going in your car," I questioned.

"Yes!" Dean said that of course.

We all got into the impala and I was hit with a wave emotion. Oh god I'm going to throw up. I can't stand this car. I need to get out of here quickly. And as if Jo could feel my distress from our bond, my phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Bitch why didn't you call?" Always the pleasant one Jo.

"Well you see about that. I ran into some people." I wince, getting strange looks from my brothers. I mouth sister to them and they nodded.

"What people?"

"The Winchester's," I mumbled hoping she wouldn't hear.

"WHAT!? YOU SERIOUS?" She shrieked. Making my ears bleed.

"Yeah?"

"What in the name of hell are you doing with them?" voice calming down a bit.

"Well I ran into them on a hunt."

"That's nice. NOW GET AWAY FROM THEM!" And back to the screaming.

"I will! After this hunt. I promise,"

"You better. When are you going to visit? Mom's been asking about you."

"It won't be for a while hun. But I promise to ring. And mom can call whenever she wants."

"Alright. Well call soon I miss you."

"I miss you too Jo. I'll after I'm finished here."

"Okay love you,"

"Love you too. Bye," And I hang up the phone.

Talking to Jo has made me feel even worse. I mean I'm stuck in a car with two people that I ran away from, while Jo is so far away. I really don't want to do this hunt anymore.

The car pulled up to a stop and we saw Haley, her brother and some random person who I know I've never seen before at the trail line. Well up and at 'em.

"You guys have room for three more?" Three guess who said that. If you said Dean your right, if you said the ghost of some random poet, well, you suck.

"Wait you want to come with us?" Haley said with shock colouring her voice. She really dressed the part. Shorts and everything. Huh, I feel inadequate standing near her.

The random guy spoke. "Who are these people?"

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for search and rescue" What are we not good enough Haley?

"You're rangers?" Then guy asked in disbelief.

"No actually I'm with the wildlife centre and I have permission to be here," I butted in.

He looked over at the boys and Dean confirmed that he and Sam were actually rangers. Well can you blame the guy for thinking they're not. They don't necessarily look the part. I wouldn't believe they were rangers.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley asked. Boy she does ask a lot of questions.

"Sweetheart I don't do shorts" Dean smirks as he says this.

Roy starts to say something and I zone out. To be honest the conversation isn't really interesting and I don't know why I should listen to it. They're just being men and trying to see who is the alpha. It's stupid. I only zone in for a second to see Dean had almost stepped on a bear trap before going back to my own world. What? Just because I'm here it doesn't mean I actually have to pay attention to them. It's not like they're paying any to me. God I sound like a spoilt brat, but I'm not. Honest. I'm just tired and as I explained I need sleep.

We walked for a while, there's nothing I can really describe. It's a forest, all green and brown with patches of blue. Everything looking pretty much the same. When suddenly we got to a part were everything is silent. No birds. No crickets. No nothing.

"You here that?" Again Dean and I spoke at the same time. Weird.

"Yeah, not even crickets," Sam said while throwing me a weird look. Honestly I don't know why me and Dean are speaking the same words it's kinda… creepy.

The random guy decided to speak. "I'm gonna take a look around"

Sam stopped him "You shouldn't go off by yourself," Aw Sammy always the caning one.

"That's sweet don't worry about me," RG (Random Guy) said before walking ahead.

Dean told us to stay together and then followed RG, we all followed. I'm too lazy to write everything that's said because I'm like that. But I'll but in the important bits I swear.

Another couple of yards RG shouted to Haley that he found something. When we got to him we saw a camp site ripped to shreds and blood everywhere. The tents destroyed. This almost looks like a Wendigo attack, but it couldn't be. Wendigos weren't from around here. Right?

"Tommy, Tommy. TOMMY!" Haley screamed before Sam ran over and shut her up. God is she stupid. That's just going to lure the beast to us. Idgit.

"Something might still be out there," Sam whispered to Haley's questioning gaze.

"Sam!" Dean called from nearer the tents. "The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But the tracks just vanish. I'll tell you what. That's no skin walker or black dog." He showed Sam and me the tracks.

"Guys, this to me is sounding more and more like a Wendigo." I stated. And as soon as I did the screams started.

"Help! HELP!" it came from somewhere in the woods. We all ran. I was the only one who kept their bag with them. If this really is a Wendigo then I want to keep my bag. It has my food in it.

After few seconds we found nothing.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here didn't it," Haley said. Nobody answered her.

"Everyone back to camp," Sam instructed. We all rushed back to find all the bags left behind gone. Score one to me for bringing my bag.

"Our packs," Haley cried. Ugh so dramatic. Seriously there's no need to fall to the ground. You're just going to hurt yourself.

RG who's name is apparently Roy made his comment also about the disappearing act of their bags. Haley asked another question and Sam said something about it being unbeliever smart and something about not being able to call for help. Damn I forgot to pack a phone. I really should add that to the list.

"You mean some nut job out there just stole all our gear?" Roy asked.

"Not all I still have my backpack," I said. My statement was ignored.

"I need speak with you two in private," Sam said looking at me and Dean. We followed him a little ways over.

"I think you were right about it being a Wendigo." He said. "Let me Dad's journal." Oh so they have the sacred journal now nice.

"Oh come on" Dean scoffed. "Wendigos are in Minnesota not Michigan. I've never heard of one this far west.

"Well obviously there are because there is one in these woods!" I whisper scream at him. Yeah I've had some bad experiences with these MO. FO.'s. not something that I particularly want to discuss now. Lets just say I have some scars.

I kind of zoned out again after I put my input in because well they ignored me so why should I pay attention to them. How about I say that they argued for a few minutes about whether it actually was a Wendigo or not and then we went back to the group.

"Alright listen up, time to go. Things have just gotten complicated," Sam announced to the group.

Haley of course questioned this "What?"

"Kid don't worry. Whatever's out there I think I can handle it," Roy said trying to save whatever man hood he has left.

"It's not me I'm worried about. If you shoot this thing you're going to make it mad. We need to leave," Sam replied to this, struggling to contain his anger. Temper, temper.

"One you're talking nonsense, two you're in no position to give anybody orders," Roy is really starting to annoy me. Can't he just not argue for five minutes I mean there's a freaking Wendigo out here!

"We never should have let you come in the first place, alright?" Stupid don't ask rhetorical questions he'll probably answer them just to spite you. "I'm trying to protect you"

"You protect me?" Insert chuckle here "I was hunting in these woods when your mommy was still you good night."

Ouch even I felt that. From the corner of my eye I can see Dean flinch. Don't worry bro,I feel your pain she was my mom too.

"Yeah?" Oooo Sam is all riled up now, thanks a lot Roy, nothing I hate more than a self righteous Sam. "It's a damn near perfect hunter, smarter than you and it's going to hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Meow.

"You know you're crazy right?" No he doesn't.

"Yeah you ever hunt a Wend-"

"Chill out" "Hey relax" Dean and I say at the same time. Alright this is getting freaky, I mean I thought I was Sam's twin not Dean's.

"Stop, Stop it, everybody just stop," Haley said hysterically. "Look, Tommy might still be alive, and I'm not leaving without him" Your funeral sister but I can't blame ya I'd be the same.

Okay something we should establish is that I'm a lazy person, so do I really need to write down what everyone said? Because for me it's a waste of time and half of that time I'm not even listening. So I'm just skipping a head to after we've settle back in camp after dark. Got something to say, well screw you it's my story.

Basically what happened is that Sam went on a bitch fit about finding Jess's killer and Dean mentions something about the family business and saving people's lives, hunting things…. Along that line anyway. Oh and that John is missing.

"Does anyone want some food?" I asked trying to be nice and also I felt a bit like a loner.

"Yeah I'm starving thanks," Dean said taking the out held sandwich. Everyone else said that they weren't hungry. Ah well more for me. I was about to take a bit out of my sandwich when started.

When the screaming started.

**Sorry its taken so long to upload this chapter and I promise next chapter will be the end of Wendigo. **

**Big thanks to these people : Samgirl19, Knivesandchains, MadderThanTheHatter, Mikki18, Sally Shipton, TheatreRogue, Turpitude, Vivere Memento, , Snn7b, Steelcandy, tbennett and yuki0123.**

**So hope this chapter was okay. Let me know what you think. Hopefully you like it. Criticism always welcome just nothing to hurtful. I'll try post the next chapter as soon as I can. And if there's anything you think should be add let me know. So I'm going to bed now because I'm knackered and I need sleep. School :( tomorrow. So hopefully everyone has a good day.**

**Bye**

**Rebecca xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"Help me! Please Help!" the Wendigos almost inhuman cry were heard. I hate Wendigos, no flash backs allowed I'm afraid maybe later.

"That's no grizzly," Roy stated. Yeah no shit Sherlock. Sorry I'm just tired and I'm almost passing my pants so forgive me if I seem mean. I'll let you in on a little secret. No matter how long you've been hunting, it will always terrify you every time you're faced with a new monster… ghost…. Whatever it is you're facing.

"It's okay, you'll be alright I promise," Haley whispered trying to keep the kid calm.

"It's here," Sam said. Oh yeah I'm shitting in my pants as of now. Then Roy had to be a stupid idiot and fire shots at the monster. Yeah because that'll work.

"I hit it!" and off he ran into the forest away from the protective circles. I would so slap him if he was here right now. Great now I'm going to have to step outside the safety zone and try drag his ass back.

"Roy no, Roy!" Dean shouted taking of running just a little a head of me. I think I heard Sam say to Haley and Ben to stay close but I was too far ahead to really be sure. Plus my attention was on something else. You know how they say women are great multitaskers, well, not me. I swear sometimes it would be easier if I was a dude.

We didn't make it on time. Up a head of us I could make out the shape of Roy and his head being snapped sideways like a dolls. Poor bastard. We walked in silence back to the camp.

We waited until sun rise to leave the protective circles. I don't think any of us got a wink of sleep. Which was shit because me and sleep have a great relationship and I really don't want to break up with it.

From the corner of my eye I could see Sam and Dean trying to explain it to Haley what was going on. Since I already knew, I wasn't really bothered to listen. I mean if you knew you wouldn't really listen, especially if said person was annoying. What? She's annoying first thing in the morning with zero sleep and no coffee. Another thing to learn about me, I need coffee to survive.

"So if it's true, how can Tommy still be alive," Haley asked, I could hear the heart break in her voice. I sort of felt bad for her.

"You probably won't like it" I said before dean could. "But, more than anything, a Wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates for years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It um… stores them, so they can feed whenever it wants. If your brother is alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Dean stated.

"How do we stop it?" Haley asked looking somewhat defeated.

"Well guns are useless so are knives, basically…" He pulls a lighter out. "We gotta torch the sucker."

So with that said we started to hike through the woods. There was a trail of claw marks we were following. But as we continued I had a bad feeling that it was far too easy for us. Looks like Sam thoughts so too. So now I'm thinking like Sam too? Great! Note that was in fact sarcasm.

"Dean," he called.

"What is it?" Dean replied.

We stood at a standstill no one spoke. There was a ring of trees. On the trees there were claw marks high and low covering nearly every inch of the trees. It was a trap.

Great just great. I hate Wendigos. I have ever since a hunting that went entirely wrong. Basically when I was 17 I went on a hunt. Thought it was a skinwalker but turns out it was a Wendigo and I was captured. I was almost eaten, but luckily for me I have a friend out there, whose identity will remain a secret until further notice, who saved me. Ever since then I've had a dislike of Wendigos and tried to avoid them at all cost. And now where am I? Stuck in a forest with a goddamn Wendigo. Was does everyone hate me?

"You know I was think… those claw prints… so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow," Way to state the obvious Sam!

Of course as soon as Sam said that we all heard a loud growl. FML! The body of Roy was drop from a tree and Haley screamed. Sam asked her if she was okay and Dean checked the body. Meanwhile I was shitting my pants looking around everywhere.

"His neck's broke," Dean said.

"Okay… Run, run, run, go, go," Sam said and we took off. Dean stop us and that was the last thing I remembered before everything went dark.

* * *

Next thing I knew I was hanging from the ceiling and Dean was trying to wake me up. I started panicking, moving and squirming trying to get down, but I couldn't. Not again, not again. I have to get out of there. I can't do this. I'm going to be eaten and this time I won't be saved.

"Beck you're going to have to calm down. Listen to me calm down," Dean whispered forcefully. Calm down? Calm down he says. Who can calm down when they are going to be eaten!?

"Beck you won't be eaten okay just calm down so I can get you down," Wait am I speaking out loud? Am I? Oh god I speak out loud when I have panic attacks? That's great news.

"Yes you're speaking out loud. Now can you please stop panicking so I can get you down. Just listen to my breathing and stop moving and you'll be fine," Dean said soothingly. God it reminded me of when I was a kid and I was sick. I think that was the only time Dean really ever paid attention to me.

So I followed his instructions and copied his breathing and he got me down. I thanked him quietly and then moved away. I could see him shooting me looks wondering what the hell that was about. We he can wonder all he wants he ain't gettin' nothin' out of me!

"He's gone for now," Sam said.

"Tommy?" Haley said after she as cut down. "Oh Tommy" He groaned "Cut him down!"

Sam did. And dean went to see the bags in the corner. "Check it out." He said holding up two flare guns.

After Sam saying something we started walking. I just want to get out of here as quick as possible. Dean decided to play hero and be bait. Well, not really more of distraction so we could get Haley, Tommy and Ben out of here. So dean ran of shouting something that in normal circumstances I would laugh and the rest of us went for the exit. Unfortunately the Wendigo found us. Sam told me to get them out of here, because he had the flare gun. I heard the gun go off. Great the thing is dead…. Wait why was Sam running around the corner…. Oh shit it was still alive!?

"You missed?" I said half hysterical. Oh god I'm going to die.

Sam gave a bitch face and then pushed us behind him. The Wendigo crept towards us. You could tell from its body language it was smug. I was terrified. I couldn't move then Dean to the rescue.

"Hey!" he shouted and then shot the beast. And thank god he didn't miss. It was finally over.

We found our way back to civilization and the police were called and so was an ambulance. Everyone had to give statements and then we were free to go. I saw Dean saying good bye to Haley and when she left I walked over. It was the same old dean. The womanizer.

"Hey I just wanted to say good bye," I said holding out my hand for one of them to shake. Sam took it first.

"Yeah it was good working with you," he said and then moved towards his car. I turned to Dean.

"Thanks for back there, and if you every need a hand give me a call," I said before sticking my hand out. God, I'm going to miss Dean. He's changed since I last seen him face to face. Oh well.

"Same goes for you," He shook my hand and then walked to his car. I watch as they drove off when something hit me.

I was left in the middle of nowhere and my car was back at a motel. Son of a bitch!

**Hi,**

**Sorry about not updating in ages. I couldn't think of what to write. I hope this chapter was good and any constructive criticism would be welcome. Review! Please I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully soon if not please don't kill me. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/favourited my story (and yes I know that is not a word) The next episode I plan on doing is Bloody Mary.**

**Thank you and good bye**

**Rebecca xoxo**


End file.
